Love, pain and commitment for Zoe and Max
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Georgina had an incident which made Zoe and Max realise how much their daughter needs them and she needs them too. How will they make up when times are tough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zoe was at work, sitting at her desk. It was busy outside on the front line, and neither Max or Zoe had had a break all day. Their shift ended in four hours. Georgina was at home, but things were about to get a lot worse.

Georgie was ill, not physically ill, but medically ill. She had had a fit and so was in her wheelchair. She always had her phone with her, but Zoe had left it on the bathroom window sill and said not to do anything until she and Max were home. However, Georgina just wanted to do all the normal things other people of her age did. So she decided to have a shower.

"Zoe, do you fancy a break?" Max walked into her office with coffee in his hand.

"No thanks I have a pile of paperwork to get through".

"OK." He was about to walk out but then turned back again. "Oh and the other thing, have you heard any word from Georgina lately, she hasn't rung me and its been over an hour."

"No I haven't, you're right, its unlike her. I'll phone her in a bit, see how things are. Thanks Max." Max shut the door.

"Max you're needed in resus for a patient transfer." Robyn was making sure Max was doing some work.

Georgina was on her own. She had attempted to go to the toilet before her shower as she always did, but she slipped and was lying on the floor unable to move, she had landing funny on her left side and Max and Zoe had no idea this had happened. All she wanted to do was to be normal.

"dam" she said to herself "why do I never listen to sensible consultants and porters when they tell you to do something. Now I can't even reach my phone2.

Max met Zoe in cubicles a while later "Zoe have you phoned Georgina yet?"

"Oh crap no I haven't" Zoe had a panicked expression on her face.

"Zoe, it's fine, I'll have my break early and go round to the flat to check on her OK. " Max had both his hands on Zoe's shoulders.

"but…"

"OK?"

"Yes, alright then, just make sure she's alright and bring her in if not, I need to know if anything happens" Zoe was shouting down the corridor to Max as he ran off to find his coat and Zoe's car keys

There was a knock at the flat door. It was Max.

"Mum, Mum is that you?" Georgina was calling from the bathroom.

"No darling it's Max, Zoe told me to check up on you, are you alright?"

"Max, no no you can't see me like this". Georgina was in a bit of pain

"Why not?" Max could hear Georgina in the bathroom but stayed in the bedroom doorway.

"Because it's embarrassing" she was beginning to cry. Max could hear this, it was crying of pain and embarrassment.

"it's only me, not your Dad or anyone else, you trust me and Zoe" Max had his concerned porter's voice on.

"OK, just promise you won't tell anyone, not even Mum. "

"Well, not telling Mum might be hard, but no-one else will know. I promise." He paused to wait for a reply.

"Can I come in now. Please me and Zoe are worried".

"OK" Georgina responded reluctantly. Max walked into the bathroom and found Georgina lying on the floor wet. Georgina hung her head in shame.

"Oh Georgina", Max came and sat down next to her with his hand on her right shoulder, " why didn't listen to Zoe, she knows what she's talking about". Max was calling an ambulance at this point and Georgina was crying on his chest, deep hard sobs.

Georgina was taken to Holby ED by Dixie and Jeff. She trusted them with her secret, but knew Zoe would find out sooner or later. She held her breath as they wheeled her into resus.

"Right Ethan, this is Georgina, she took a tumble in the bathroom and has a bruised left side, slight pain when moving her left leg but all the robs are normal, she is instant that Zoe doesn't find out though." Max followed behind.

"OK thanks Dixie".

Charlie heard the news that Georgina was brought in and knocked on Zoe's office, she was busy working and forgot to ring her daughter unaware of what she was about to hear.

"Hi Charlie, sorry I just need to get this paperwork done". Zoe highlighted more words in her report.

"That might have to wait." Charlie looked at Zoe with his head on one side, Zoe knew something was up

"Why, is there a problem?" Zoe looked puzzled at Charlie who was stood in her office doorway.

"Yes I would think so, its Georgina."

"Oh Dam, I forgot to phone her back, is she alright" Zoe at this point has begun to panic, picked up her stethoscope and was walking quickly to resus.

Zoe rushed into Resus and was greeted by Max.

"Zoe, please don't panic, she doesn't really want you to know what happened. she's very embarrassed," Max was holding Zoe by the arms and quietening his voice as to not be too loud.

"Ah Dr Hanna, I believe this is your patient" Ethan laughed slightly as he looked at Georgina who gave a small smile.

"Yes, well she wouldn't have been if she had done as she was told." Zoe darted a stare at her and was angry at Georgina for not listening to her before.

"Well you could have helped by finishing your shift at the right time, you promised you would come home and help me." Georgina began to start raising she voice.

"Hey that's enough, nor is that fair, you could have rung me".

"You left the phone on the bathroom window sill. I couldn't reach it", Georgina said as her head began to sink down and tears appeared in her eyes.

Zoe came over, held Georgina's hand, but Georgina only pulled away and turned towards Max

She paused and Ethan backed away to give them some space, Max was still there and stood Zoe, Zoe spoke, "I'm sorry, I was having a bad morning and there was some paperwork that I needed to get done, then I got held up here, and you know my timings at work are not always the same. I love you so much. I make it up to you, I promise."

Georgina held her head down, "you said that before, this morning when you left for work, it was Max who found me. Lying there in my own mess because I was desperate and you hadn't arrived home, I had waited over 3 hours", there were tears running down Georgina's face, she held her hand out for Max. the 2 exchanged cuddles, Max looked at Zoe and she knew what he meant.

"I'll finish off my paperwork and then come back and see you shortly."

Zoe went back into her office, she realised what she'd done, she'd been too involved in her work to even notice her family, but the question she had to ask herself was 'what can I do to gain Georgie's and Max's friendship back?', but she knew it would not be much.


	2. Chapter 2

Love pain and commitment for Zoe and Max

Chapter 2

Max was asleep in bed, the duvet over his head. Zoe was in the kitchen making breakfast. Georgina was asleep, she was young compared to her peers regarding growing up and did not always understand or realise bodily changes.

Zoe came into the bedroom, Max was still asleep, she collected the wine glasses and the empty wine bottle from the night before, kissing Max on the head before leaving him to rest.

A while later, "Morning Mrs Walker, you're up early", Zoe was putting the glasses in the dishwasher and the bottle in the recycling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, you were both asleep, thought I'd come and get breakfast for when you do wake", Zoe was stood leaning against the kitchen side by the sink.

"You alright, you seem sad, as if someone has done something wrong". Max was walking towards Zoe, she looked down to the floor with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm fine, don't fuss, breakfast will be going cold".

"Oh Zoe, I don't care about breakfast, I only care about my 2 special girls and nothing will change that". Max held Zoe round the waist, "Tell me".

Zoe took a deep breath,

"I just feel that I've let everyone down, after the incident with Georgie the other day, I felt she was better off without me, that she was better with you, you calmed her down and she shouted at me", there were more tears in her eyes.

"Zoe, she cares about you more than anything, I can tell that without needing to know, even though I do because we are married, but still, I'll stop talking", Max gave Zoe a long meaningful kiss, Zoe returned the favour, she knew he was right.

"Your right, she does need me, you need me, I just needed a Walker reminder. Thank you. Please can you finish breakfast while I go and wake Georgina up?" Zoe was holding Max by the hips, looking at him, showing her love.

"Of course I will, she'll show you your needed, wanted because its true, OK?" Max grinned at his girl.

"OK", Zoe smiled back.

Zoe stood outside Georgina's bedroom door, listening, "Georgina, are you awake?", Zoe could hear nothing

there was a pause.

"Georgina, can I come in, it's Zoe". This time she had a reply.

"Please, don't come in", Georgina sounded to Zoe as if she was crying, she was sure of it, and Georgina always let Zoe in.

"Georgina, please whatever it is I'm here, I can help you, come on", Zoe was knocking on the door slightly with her knuckle.

Georgina opened the door, Zoe had a shock. Georgina's trousers were covered in blood, Georgina was embarrassed, holding her stomach with both arms, she experienced it nut her mother never explained, Zoe assumed she knew, but she had never seen Georgina this bad.

"Georgina", was all Zoe could say, looking at her with a sorry look.

"No, please", Georgina was crying, sobbing, looking into the corner, Zoe walked gently towards Georgina.

Zoe was trying not to cry, "Georgie, listen to me, what has happened is normal, even I do, please, let me help you change and then we can talk about this, I promise you, I won't be embarrassed.

Georgina agreed for Zoe to help, Max heard what was going on and was concerned.

"everything alright girls?", Georgina turned her head.

Zoe whispered and signalled to Max,

"Max could I have some warm water, clean towels and bed sheets please?", Max smiled and went out. Zoe turned to Georgina who has crying again, she hated her family seeing her like this.

"Georgina, come and sit down and let me help you, that's what I'm here are for, to help you with anything". Zoe placed a towel Max has passed through the door on the edge of Georgina's bed.

Georgina looked at Zoe, "My mother never told me things, she never told me this would happen, she never told me what to expect, it's never been this bad", Zoe was concerned, she showed Georgina her face which told her Zoe cared

"Then let me, let me tell you, care for you", Zoe was stood in front of Georgina, holding out her hand for Georgina to take. And she did.

"I hate this, it hurts so much, it reminds me of bad memories", Georgina was sobbing in Zoe's chest.

"Come on, good girl, we'll sit you down, I will help clean you up, and then you can ask me anything you want to". Zoe gave Georgina a hug, they both loved this, it helps calm her down.

Georgina sat there. Zoe helped clean her with the towels and warm water Max had given her. Zoe sorted her out with a clean towel, pants and clothes.

"I'm scared". Georgina was holding tightly onto Zoe's hand.

"Scared of what sweetie?", Zoe looked up at her daughter.

"scared of each time of the month, even though I experience it, I don't know what it means, I know it didn't happen when I had Matthew, but I've never experienced this like this before, I was never warned". Zoe looked down as she rang the towel out to clear it,

"I'm sorry, I didn't support you enough, I just assumed you knew, you know, being the age, it normally happens at the age of 12". Zoe covered Georgina and fetched some clean clothes from the draw.

"I had Matthew at Dad's camp when I was 12", Georgina staring into space, not knowing what she was saying, Zoe only really found out what Georgina had gone through as a child, other than reading social worker's reports, when Georgina told her, it was often in the strangest of moments.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?", Georgina had come out of her trance.

"Can we all have a night in, my family never spent time with me, love me the way you and Max love me, I trust you with my story. I want to tell you tonight, when we are all in bed together", Zoe smiled, Georgina was dressed and ready, thanks to Zoe.

There was a knock at the door, they both knew it was Max.

"Come in Max, your safe", Zoe laughed a little.

"Everything alright, I heard something was up", Max gave Georgina a hug sitting on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, she is now, we sorted it together, didn't we", Zoe looked at Georgina and she nodded.

There was a silent pause from everyone. Zoe carried on tidying, then came and sat on the bed.

"Max, Zoe. There are things I have never told anyone, I was scared of the truth, the one where Mum or Dad would hit you, knife you, or rape you if i told anyone what they did. Punish me in some way. I'm so happy, and trust you'll never hurt me. You gave me a home, where I would feel safe. Tonight after work I want to tell you something, something that I have never told anyone, something that I only want us to know, Sister Julienne knows, but not all of it".

Zoe and Max sat beside their daughter, listening contently, they both wanted to know what happened, but knew it was so difficult Georgina could only tell them in her own time.

"it's horrid, and I don't want you to think any less of me. There are things I've done I wish never happened, but I trust you with my secret because I love you so much, more than anyone".

Georgina looked at them both, watching her tell them something which neither of them will never forget, something that will change their lives forever.

"I don't know what to say". Zoe was rubbing Georgina's back gently with her left hand, the other holding on to Georgina's hand which she was not letting go of.

"You don't have to say anything, you just have to listen, help me with life, try and understand the things I do and reasons behind them". Georgina kissed Zoe on the cheek.

"Are you sure you want to tell us?". Max was shocked at what he had heard, but was blessed at what Georgina had said.

"I've never felt love, never felt what it's like to be a daughter to 2 people who make you want to live. I'm ready to face this, ready to tell you, I've found my time to and I hope you respect my choice".

Max held Georgina's other hand,

"I love you and Zoe more than any other people in the world, and don't tell Robyn, but I love you more than her, and if you did tell her she would kill me", Zoe and Georgina looked at each other, laughing slightly. Georgina lent on Max's shoulder.

"And I have a secret. I was told I could never have children. Now look at me, I have an amazing daughter, who saved me from a river without a second thought, and a Husband to be who's bonkers and who both love me to bits". They all laughed.

"Well, Zoe can you pick up a bottle of wine after work please?".

"Yep", Zoe nodded in agreement.

"And Max, can you make sure you choose something lovely for Zoe and me when I get home from college please?", Georgina was giving an ordered star at Max.

"Anything for my 2 charming ladies of the house", Zoe and Georgina laughed.

"Right, on the corner sofa, tonight, 8pm sharp, got it?".

"Absolutely", Zoe and Max said at the same time looking at Georgina.

"Good".


	3. Chapter 3

Love, pain and commitment for Zoe and Max

Chapter 3

That evening Georgina was at the flat with Tess, Zoe was on her way home from shift and Max was not far behind.

The Walker's family had agreed to meet that evening, when the married Walkers were going to hear something which would change their lives forever, Georgina's story that she was ready to tell.

At the ED…..

"Max, you haven't forgotten our appointment this evening with Georgina have you, any idea what time you're will be home?", Zoe was on her phone walking towards her car which was parked by the benches.

"No I haven't forgotten, she was quiet clear what she wanted, what about you?", Max was laughing, walking to CT for his next patient.

Zoe was getting in their TT, "No, not yet, just on the way to the shops for the wine, what about you, you got our little surprise for later?", Zoe was smiling to herself, she knew Max would spoil her and Georgina.

"Well, you'll have to wait, see you later spider man". Max out down his phone down and pushed to the patient to cubicles, while Zoe drove home. Not forgetting the wine.

Back at the flat….

"So I hear you're all going to have a family night tonight, you Max and Zoe?", Tess brought 2 cups of tea over to the sofa.

"Thanks, Well, when you say family night, I'm going to tell them my past, the things that happened which make me, me. I'm ready, but only Max and Zoe", and at this point, there was a knock at the door and in came Zoe carrying a bottle of white sparkling wine.

"Zoooeeee", Georgina turned, and ran and gave Zoe the biggest hug ever,

"Hello, you had a nice time with Tess I see", there were games and makes Georgina had made all over the kitchen top.

"We certainly have Zoe, Georgina hasn't stopped talking about you and Max the whole time I've been here", Tess grabbed her coat and bag and was standing near the door.

"Aaarrr thank you, thanks for this Tess, you sure you won't stay, until Max comes, he won't be long", Zoe was taking her coat off and Georgina fetched a picture she had made of the Walker's family to show Zoe.

"No, I've got to get back, but thanks for the offer, hope all goes well this evening", Tess and Zoe hugged and Tess left.

Georgina and Zoe were left in the flat and waited for Max.

"Zoe, look what I made for you, for all of us, our family", Georgina held up the picture and Zoe smiled.

"Georgina, that's lovely, thank you, in the morning I'll pin it to our board". Zoe placed the picture by the hob and came back to hug Georgina,

"Now, sweetie, Max won't be long, so how about we go and get a bath so we're all ready for when he comes", Georgina nestled into Zoe's neck.

"Yes please", then she pulled away, " can we do it together, I miss it when it was just the 2 of us, not that Max is bad or anything,", Georgina stopped talking when she saw Zoe smiling,

"Of course we can". The 2 girls went of holding hands.

A while later….

"Mr walker's back with a surprise", Max was shouting as he entered, Georgina had her bath and Zoe had just finished putting her pyjamas on when they heard Max, both girls smiled and went to find Max.

Zoe came to Max and they expressed their love in the normal Walker way with a kiss, "Sorry, us girls were having a bit of time bonding", Zoe curled her arms around Max, both watching as Georgina went to the sofa with the wine and glasses.

"Ready", Max kissed Zoe, then they joined their daughter on the cream corner sofa.

Georgina was sat in the middle of Zoe and Max, they all liked it this way, Zoe snuggled into Georgina, her daughter leaning up against her.

"I love you girls so much, I met you and my whole life changed", Max handed Zoe some of her favourite perfume and Georgina a t-shirt which had a picture of the 3 Walker's, all smiling.

"Aaawww, thank you Daddy", Max smiled at Zoe, Zoe gave him a smile and a signal, Georgina was none the wiser she had just called the porter Daddy, Max laughed a little, a happy laugh. Georgina hugged Max and settled back down to Zoe.

"What was your Dad like?", Max was looking at Georgina, her face dropped,

"He used to rape me, abort my children, abuse me really, I grew up on a prostitution camp in Southampton until the wedding in South Africa. My father was a clever man, that doesn't mean he's dead, I just don't talk about him,", Georgina said, Zoe was holding her daughter, Max listening, pressing him lips together when he heard something terrible,

"The Wedding was the biggest thing he had ever done to me", Georgina held Zoe's hand and Zoe smiled back, both girls looking at each other

"It's OK", Zoe rubbed Georgina's hand,

"Well, the wedding, was not what I had in mind. When I was ready, I went to help Matthew but only got beaten, Mum treated Matthew like he was her own son, not mine, I was just the sister. Then I was under the impression daughters help their mother's get ready, be braids maids, have a party the night before but that never happened, I never went to the hen night, I got locked in a cage, after Dad hurt me. I had a black eye on the day. On the day all the girls were in the guest lodge, at Leopard's Den, I went in to help Mum…", Georgina paused,

"Go on", Max looked at her,

"Dad raped me, Mum told me I wasn't invited, that I was worthless, and Matthew was better off without me. I'd believed those words ever since", Zoe interrupted Georgina before she could say anything else,

"Your worth everything to us, your parents saw the world the wrong way, we love you, you make Max and I very happy", Zoe looked at Max, rubbing Georgina's hand and arm, comforting her,

"But I've never liked myself, I'm half of him, I'm half an abuser, how can I like myself", Georgina was crying a little, Max saw and grabbed her hand,

"Georgina, you're nothing like them", Max shook him head, smiling a little after and looked at Zoe, who then looked at Georgina,

"Max is right, you're totally different, you're one of us, someone who cares and wants to help other people", Georgina smiled

"What happened next Georgie?", Zoe asked the question next.

"Well, the time of the day when the wedding was going to take place, it was hours after they got married, I thought this was a chance for a new start, to be a proper family. But I wasn't invited or mentioned at the meal, I was hungry just wanted to be loved. After the meal, Mum Matthew and Alan went for a walk in the bush, I looked over my shoulder, and I could smell smock. I later found out to be an arson fire form Martin and his brother Graham.

Max looked confused, "So how did Matthew die then, I thought you saw him", Georgina turned to him.

"Yeah I did, hours later, the fire had spread and was heading towards the house, just yards from the fires edge, I saw Matthew caught in the middle of the of fire, everyone else was missing, I could only see Matthew, all I remember is turning to Rosie and there was no water, we had used it all, then the realisation came, there was nothing we could do, everything we needed to, needed water", Georgina was crying again, only a little, closing her eyes to try and hold the tears.

She took a breath, "Rosie had her arms around me, trying to hold me back, but I just kept pushing. I thought I'd be better off going with Matthew, why leave me, then Matthew was choking on the smoke, I just wanted him in my arms, he fell, he was crying, and all the while I was screaming his name, but it was no good, he was gone, and I never got a chance to say goodbye, it was all my fault", Georgina was sobbing, leaning in Zoe's shoulder.

There was a moment of silence, all that could be heard was the crying from Georgina and the occasional kiss or word from Zoe or Max.

A few minutes later….

"Zoe mentioned the camp", Max had come closer to Georgina and she accepted the comfort and Zoe was kissing Georgina, snuggling into her, which was helping,

"The camp was a child prostitution, Dad's business, he kidnapped young Asian children and me to rape because he wanted sex, he would have clients of Asian and African men which were in the business, Dad got more money, the more rapes the more money, after a while it stopped hurting, you expected it, I never wanted it to happen, but it was easier to do as you were told", Zoe broke away for a second,

"So, he ran a business with rape then?", Zoe looked confused,

"Yeh, he pinned us to the walls of the huts, more like shacks, and did it to us, he never gave us any clothes, it was harder that way, one girl I remember, we knew each other well, it was better that way when you stuck together. One night, I was pregnant but I didn't know at the time, Dad comes in with a fork of some kind with this camp doctor, this girl was forced to lay me down, there was blood everywhere, then he left, she helped me, cared for me, we both looked down, a little face staring at us, not moving, we both knew it was dead. This girl got a cloth and wrapped it up, said some words which I didn't know and then placed it under my bed", Zoe and Max were stunned, Georgina looked at them, saw their eyes,

"Can I hug you?", Max was unsure, talking slowly, Georgina accepted and flung their arms around each other, not long followed by Zoe,

"I love you both so much and I never want to leave", Georgina kissed them both, "Can we please go to bed now, I'm tired", Georgina rubbed her eyes,

"Yeah I should think so", Zoe was smiling at Georgina and then Max,

Max was beaming, he had an idea, "whoever's in bed first has to wash my pants", Max darted off, followed by Georgina and Zoe who only over took him, Max landed on the bed, both girls under the covers,

"Na na looks like Daddy's washing him own pants", Georgina pointed at Max with her tongue stuck out, Max smiled making his way into bed, Zoe had already dozing,

Georgina had noticed, "Sh Mummy's dozing", Max and Georgina snuggled into bed, snuggling up to Zoe.

That night, everyone had a sound sleep, that was when Max eventually got to sleep, he lay in bed for a while after Georgina and Zoe had fallen asleep, thinking, wondering what it must have been like for Georgina, hearing her words in his head over and over, "He did this… and that….", Max was more shocked than Zoe.

"Max", whispering, Georgina sat up, slowly as not to wake Zoe,

"Sorry, you alright", Max looked at Georgina, she couldn't see much, but knew his arms were folded and staring into space,

"come on, a Hanna and Walker cuddle solves everything,"

Max and Georgina tucked into bed, Zoe turned but didn't wake up,

Max laughed, "Sh", Georgina had a finger over her lips, they both giggled a little.

"Cuddle", Max's hand come round Georgina, she held Zoe's hand, they all nestled into each other and had a soundless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aothur's Note. Sorry haven't updated this story for ages, i've been concentrating on other stories too much.

Anyway, here is another chapter and i hope you still enjoy this one as much as the first. I wil only update if i get more than 1 review. Please read and review, share and tell people.

Thank you from the Walker's xxx

Love, pain and Commitment for Zoe and Max Chapter 4

The sun was shining through the curtains of the Walker's flat. Zoe and Max were asleep and Georgina was in her room. All content and happy that the truth had been told in the open. Zoe had made the decision to try and not mention her daughter's past again, it would upset Zoe properly more than Georgina.

A few weeks had gone past and Zoe and the family were on more solid grounds again. Over the time that has past Zoe and Max had become more close as they needed to be, with the news that they had heard, and Georgie had therapy soon.

Zoe was the first to wake,

"Morning Maxie", Zoe yawns and kisses Max on the shoulder,

"It's too early", Max groans under the covers,

"It's just 8 in the morning", Zoe looks her clock,

"Still, we had a late night last night didn't we?", Max sat up a little and smiles at Zoe,

"Yeah we did, but now it's time to get up because…", Zoe said as Max was hugging Zoe and trying to stop her getting out of bed,

"NO", Max was laughing,

"Because we have a busy dayyy", Zoe giggles as she gets up.

"Oh Zoe, I do love you", Max smiled.

Max was left there on the Zax bed smiling and giggling to himself.

A while later, "MAX", then there was a voice he knew well coming from the kitchen. Georgie was stood in the kitchen and was not looking happy,

"Georgie? Everything alright?", Max came in and found Georgie crying,

"Max, I don't want to go to school today", Georgie shouted a little,

"SSHH, it's OK, come and sit down", Max held Georgie and they both sat down on the sofa together,

"Do you like school?", Max spoke gently.

"Do you think that I would be saying No if I wanted to go", Georgie looked at Max,

"Why don't you want to go then?", Max saw the worry in his daughters' face,

"Because I get picked on", Georgie began to get breathless,

Zoe was making breakfast in the kitchen,

"Zoe, it's Georgina, I think you might want to talk to her", Max came over and talked quietly to Zoe who was buttering toast,

"Why, she's getting ready for school?", Zoe looked confused handing Max some toast,

"She's not, she's sitting on the sofa in a mood", Max said, pointing in the direction of their daughter.

Zoe looked and signed at Max who she knew was right, something was up and of that Zoe was sure Georgie would not want to say. Georgie was becoming a lot difficult to deal with recently. Zoe put the butter and spreading knife down and wondered over to her daughter,

"hey poppit, have you been talking to Max about school?", Zoe came and sat down smiling rubbing,

"Yeah, and you're going to make me go aren't you", Georgie was shouting this time,

"Georgie, there's no need for that behaviour is there", Zoe was not happy with her daughter shouting at her,

"Do you what, I knew there was no point in talking to you about it", Georgie stormed off grabbing her bag on the way and slamming the apartment door behind her.

Zoe just sat there for a moment. Then stood up walking to finish breakfast,

"That girl sometimes", Zoe sighed and ate some toast,

Max was smiling,, drying up the washing up.

"What are you smiling at?", Zoe said before grabbing her car keys,

"You, it's always you", Max turned around and kept smiling,

"Fancy a meet up in our normal place at work?", Max said, putting a mug away,

"If you mean in what you call your office which is the store cupboard, then no", Zoe snapped, putting on her heals..

Max was now laughing at her,

"Max, stop laughing and get a move on, or we'll be late for work", Zoe came over and grabbed her bag, then the tea towel from Max and headed towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Pain and Commitment for Zoe and Max Chapter 5

Zoe and Max were in the car talking, of more like Max was getting an hear full about what Zoe was thinking,

"You know, sometimes, I have no idea what to say to that girl, she has a mind of her own, and then she pulls stroppy stunts, like this morning", Zoe was rattling on to Max in the car,

Max parked up at the ED, both Zoe and Max were working in resus today, and Max loved this, because he could watch his favourite doctor show off all her doctor skills.

Max locked the car and they both started walking off towards the ED,

"I mean, it's not like as if, I haven't been a teenager at her age, it's like I can't sometimes get through to her, Max are you listening to me….", Zoe was about to continue speaking,

"ZOE!", Max stopped her as they reached reception,

"alright, OK, Max. sorry", Zoe smiled, talking some notes off Louise,

"It's fine, come on, you're with me alllll of your shift", Max said, spreading his arms out and walking backwards through the doors towards the staffroom.

Zoe smiled and followed her porter love. Once the pair had stopped kissing, they decided to actually do some work, so went into resus. Things weren't actually too bad, and was rather quiet which was unusually for resus.

Back at School, Georgie was walking out of her lesson when she heard a voice,

"Hey, ugly cow, come here", the voice was Stacy, a member of her class,

Georgie turned around, rolling her eyes,

"Yeah, and what do you want now", Georgie came right up to her bully's face, in angry,

"You", Stacy shouted,

Georgie snapped, she punched, Stacy in the face hard and she fell onto a chair, and the medal leg through Stacy's shoulder.

"What is going on here, can someone call an ambulance", the teacher came over,

"I'll call the ambulance", Georgie said, looking at Stacy,

"She punched me", Stacy said in pain,

"Owo, don't try and move, you could damage your shoulder", Georgie said, sitting down next to Stacy,

"And how would you know", Stacy shouted,

"Because my Mum is a Doctor at Holby ED, can someone please come and hold this", Georgie had taken off her school jumper and was applying pressure to the wound on Stacy's shoulder,

Zoe was in resus when her phone went off,

"Max can you answer it please", Zoe said, in the middle of a chest drain,

Max picked up the phone, "Zoe, it's Georgie", Max told Dr Hanna,

"Hello", Zoe answered her phone,

"Zoe, I need your help now", Georgie was in the corridor, very shaken after what had happened,

"Georgie please just calm down, speak slowly and tell me exactly what happened", walking out of resus and taking her gloves off,

"Something has happened to Stacy, she has a chair leg imbedded in her right shoulder", Georgie was crying, but her breathing was not too serious,

"Right", Zoe answered, worried about what had happened, and whether it had anything to do with this morning,

"Zoe please, I don't know what to do", Georgie was persistent,

"OK, and where are you now?", Zoe was questioning,

"At school", Georgie said, looking around her, feeling it was all her fault.

"Alright, just stay calm and I'll send Dixie and Jeff OK", Zoe was on the other phone at the same time as her phone, calling the ambo station,

Georgie put the phone down and headed out front to wait for the paramedics.


	6. Chapter 6

Love, pain and commitment for Zoe and Max Chapter 6

Jeff was driving the ambulance into the entrance to the school, Georgie stood there waiting for them, worried about what people would think. She knew Stacy wouldn't get done for this.

"Hello darling, I heard it was you, are you OK?", Dixie was the first on the scene, jumping out of the ambulance,

"Yeah, don't, worry about me, come on, it's Stacy. Through here", Georgie was dragging Dixie through the school doors, and down the corridor to the scene.

"Alright, Jeff, can I have some help here please", Dixie said, putting some O2 on Stacy,

"Oh, what's happened here, that looks nasty", Jeff asked, looking at the injury,

"Georgie, it was Georgie, it's all her fault, silly baby", Stacy explained, not wanting to listen to Dixie,

"No, you started it by calling me names", Georgie stood and shouted,

"Alright girls, calm it down, we'll both get you into ED, and sort it out OK?", Dixie said. Later, the care taker had managed to sore off the end of the chair leg, Dixie and Jeff loaded the ambulance, with Georgie in the back with Dixie, keeping an eye on both girls.

"So, Georgie love are you hurt anywhere?", Dixie asked on route to ED,

"No, I'm fine thank you", Georgie said, looking away from everyone,

"OK, well, you jump out and wait for me over there alright", Dixie said as Zoe and Tess came up ready for Stacy to be unloaded,

"Georgie, what's going on?", Zoe said, giving her a helping hand out of the ambulance,

"It's nothing", Georgie said, her face lowered,

"OK, we'll talk later yeah", Zoe said, walking into ED, with Georgie following behind.

The team got into resus and Zoe began treating Stacy,

"Right, Hello Stacy I'm Dr Hanna we're going to take great care of you. Ok, Tess can you call the surgeons down here please, she needs to get up to theatre straight away", Zoe was speaking and examining the entry wounds on Stacy's shoulder,

"AH, your hurting me", Stacy pulled away,

"Sorry Stacy, can I have 5mills of morphine please Tess", Zoe requested,

"NO, she can't", Georgie came forward towards Zoe and her patient,

"Georgie, please, give me some space", Zoe said, stopping her daughter from interfering,

"She's right, I can't have Morphine", Stacy shook her arm from Zoe,

"Let me guess drugs", Zoe was seeing the picture that was being formed,

Stacy sunk her head, "Yeah", then looked at Georgie,

"SHE STARTED IT, and now the whole school will know what a bully she is", Stacy shouted across resus, Zoe not sure what was going on now.

"It wasn't me, your Lying", Georgie stood there, then looked at Zoe,

"Come on, Tess can you give Stacy some Entonox instead, I'll be back in a few minutes, thanks", Zoe led Georgie outside of resus,

Zoe and Georgie stood outside resus,

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about in there", Zoe stood there with her hands on her hips, demanding the truth,

"NO, because it wasn't me, it was all Stacy's fault", Georgie shouted,

"OK, alright, just calm down, and wait here yeah", Zoe folded her arms and gave her trusting smile to Georgie,

"Yeah, sorry", Georgie smiled,

"It's Ok, just wait here", Zoe rubbed Georgie's back and then went back into resus.

Stacy was later moved up to theatre, Zoe trying to not let Georgie see, but it was too late,

"Zoe, what's going on?", Georgie said, running up to her Mum,

"We're taking her up to theatre", Zoe explained, gently pushing Georgie away from Stacy's bed,

"What, That's not good, will she be alright?", Georgie was worried,

"Yes, she's going to be fine, come on, let's go and get some air", Zoe held her hand out, showing Georgie out towards the ED entrance.

Max was beginning to worry for his daughter, because she was never like this before, and he just wanted to love his girls. Secretly more than his sister.

Zoe and Georgie went outside to get some air, sitting on the beaches, the Zax benches,

"Georgie, what happened today, I mean, at school?", Zoe sat next to her daughter, worried, just like Max

"nothing, I didn't do anything", Georgie didn't look at Zoe, but just looked at the ground,

"Something happened, because I can tell, and your shaking again", Zoe noticed, holding her daughter's hand with her left hand,

"Stacy doesn't like me", Georgie looked at Zoe this time, with tears in her eyes,

"Why doesn't she like you, and what was that all about drugs?", Zoe was becoming angry now, but still wanted to help,

"Because I'm not like the other kids in my class, I'm different. They stare at me when I'm in my wheelchair. Laugh at me because I have no Mum or Dad. It's me that's the problem not them", there was a pause, Georgie in tears but refusing Zoe's help.

"So", Georgie started,

"So what?", Zoe talked calmer, thinking this might help,

"So she gave me drugs, I mean, it's not a big deal, everyone does it, it's just what you do", Georgie explained, scared, and not for Stacy,

"What?, Why?" I don't understand", Zoe was trying to picture what her daughter had been doing,

"No, you wouldn't no-one does", Georgie snapped, then stood up from the benches and marched off,

"WHERE YOU GOING?", Zoe shouted back to her girl,

"HOME", Georgie carried on walking, not looking back to see a tear in Zoe's eye. But Zoe quickly wiped it away and went back to work.


End file.
